The Romance Fiction : Memory, Fate, And Opportunities
by Lushishou-Chan
Summary: Yato adalah seorang pria berumur tujuh belas tahun yang koma selama satu bulan akibat kecelakaan maut yang hampir merenggut atu malam,kamar Yato dikunjungi oleh seorang malaikat utusan tuhan yang ditugaskan untuk membangkitkan roh Yato yang tertidur. Ternyata pembangkitan itu merenggut sebagian besar ingatan berhasilkah ingatan Yato kembali seperti semula?.


**All ! Lushishou here!**

**Ohayō!**

**Kon'nichiwa**

**Oyasumi.**

**aku mengucapkan itu semua karena aku tidak tahu kalian membacanya kapan #heheheheheh.**

**rencananya aku mau bikin satu chapter aja, tapi kayaknya kalau satu chapter kepanjangan #nyengir. Jadi, aku bikin dua Chapter #YEAYYYY. Untuk chap selanjutnya tunggu dua atau tiga hari kedepan yawh! Soalnya aku juga sibuk ngedownload Anime #Gwaahahahahaha dan mungkin saat di upload kuoatanya udah habis jadi antri gituhhh. Yaudah selamat membaca yaaaaa...**

* * *

><p>Tiiit…..tiiit…tiiit…<p>

Suara pendeteksi detak jantung berbunyi dengan nyaring di sebuah kamar yang berisikan laki-laki yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di kasur. Kulitnya putih pucat dan rambutnya berwarna indigo yang mulai memanjang. Matanya tertutup rapat dan tubuhnya ringkih seperti tidak bernyawa. Yato itu adalah nama pemuda yang berumur tujuh belas tahunan ini, ia koma sudah sebulan lamanya karena kecelakaan maut yang hampir merenggut nyawa pemuda ini. Syukurlah, dewi fortuna masih berpihak kepadanya dan nyawanya berhasil diselamatkan walau harus melewati masa kritis.

Whusss…..

Angin dari luar jendela menghembuskan gorden yang ditutup rapat oleh perawat yang selalu melihat keadaan Yato. Seseorang muncul dari balik gorden yang sedikit terbuka, dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahunan berambut pirang. Ia berjalan mendekati Yato dengan perlahan. Ia menyentuh dahi Yato dengan lembut.

"Kakak yang baik. Aku tahu kau ingin sekali merasakan kehidupan untuk kedua kalinya. Aku kesini untuk memberimu kesempatan lagi, tapi sayangnya aku hanya bisa membangkitkan roh-mu saja," ucap anak laki-laki itu.

Dari telapak tangan anak itu muncul seberkas cahaya putih yang lama-kelamaan mulai menjadi cahaya terang yang sangat silau sekali.

**Disclaimer © Adachi Toka.**

**Warning : Sengaja aku OOC-kan, Typho, Gaje,dll.**

**Noragami Edition.**

**Yato X Hyori**

**The Romance Fiction: ****Memory, Fate, And Opportunities.**

**By.**

**Lushishou-Chan.**

"Dimana aku?" tanya Yato. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. "Seingatku aku masih terbaring di rumah sakit…Arghhh! Kepalaku sakit sekali!" Yato mengerang kesakitan, kepalanya seperti dipukul oleh balok kayu saat mencoba mengingat kembali ingatannya.

"Yato… itu adalah namamu. Roh-mu aku bangkitkan kembali karena kau mendapatkan sebuah kesempatan dari tuhan," ucap seorang anak kecil di hadapan Yato, ia tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku dan apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Yato, ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang.

"Namaku adalah Yukine, aku ditugaskan oleh tuhan untuk memberi kesempatan lagi kepadamu. Kesempatan untuk merasakan hidup kembali, sebelum nyawamu diambil olehku dan kesempatan itu membutuhkan pengorbanan, yaitu ingatanmu. Sebagian besar ingatanmu menghilang dari otakmu dan kalau kau ingin ingatanmu kembali dan kesempatan ini berjalan dengan lancar temui gadis 'itu'," Yukine tersenyum puas saat Yato mulai menampakkan ekspresi bingung

Yato mengernyitkan dahinya dan seraya berkata. "Gadis 'itu' siapa?".

"Kalau kau tidak segera menemui gadis 'itu' kau hanya akan menjadi arwah penasaran yang tidak akan pernah kembali ke jasadmu. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa. Oh ya! Ini ada pakaian untuk mu!" Yukine menghilang dari hadapan Yato dan meninggalkan baju olahraga beserta kain robek di trotoar tempat Yato berdiri.

Yato memungut baju itu dan segera memakainya, "Gadis 'itu' siapa ya….?".

**~00000~  
><strong>

Pagi menjelang, orang-orang mulai hilir mudik ke segala penjuru kota. Jalan-jalan yang tadinya sepi kini tampak seperti lautan manusia, udara yang tadinya bersih tanpa polusi kini sudah berbaur dengan polusi. Ya, dunia ini tampak menyesakkan bila hanya diam di tempat saja.

Seorang gadis yang memakai baju sekolah sedang berjalan dengan tenang melewati trotoar yang sesekali di lewati para pekerja kantoran. Rambut cokelat panjangnya melambai-lambai terkena semilir angin pagi, senyum di wajahnya selalu terukir dengan indahnya. Dari wajahnya tampak sekali moodnya sedang bagus sekali. Sesekali ia menyapa para penjaga toko pinggir jalan. Pandangan gadis itu terhenti pada seorang pria yang terasa familiar di matanya, pria itu bersandar di sebuah bangunan yang ditinggal pemiliknya beberapa hari lalu. Pria itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Yato….Yato…Hei, Yato bangun!" gadis itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yato dengan pelan.

"Enggg….!" Merasa terganggu Yato akhirnya membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan matanya menangkap wajah seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Yato yang mengundang keterkejutan gadis itu.

"Aku…Aku Hiyori. Iki Hiyori…Kau tidak mengingatku, Yato?" tanya Hiyori diselingi keterkejutannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Iki Hiyori," jawab Yato.

"Mungkin ini karena kecelakaan itu…" gumam Hiyori, perasaannya terasa ada yang janggal ketika Yato mengatakan kalau ia tidak mengingat namanya. "Yato, mengapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau masih terbaring di rumah sakit?" tanya Hiyori.

"Aku tidak pernah terbaring di rumah sakit, Hiyori-san." Jawab Yato.

"Hei…Hei… lihat gadis itu! ia berbicara sendiri. Pasti dia mempunyai masalah yang berat ya…" bisik seorang siswi SMA pada temannya.

Hiyori menoleh kearah mereka dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Mengapa mereka tidak melihatmu, Yato?"

"Entahlah," jawab Yato singkat.

"Mereka tidak bisa melihatnya karena sekarang ini Yato adalah roh, bahasa kasarnya adalah hantu. Hantu yang mencari seorang gadis untuk mengembalikan ingatannya yang hilang," ucap anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Hiyori dan membuat Hiyori terkejut, " Maaf. Membuatmu terkejut, Hiyori. Namaku adalah Yukine, aku adalah malaikat yang diutus tuhan untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Yato. Tuhan hanya memberikan jangka waktu dua bulan untuk Yato merasakan kehidupan keduanya dan selanjutnya tuhan mengutusku untuk mencabut nyawanya," ucap Yukine kepada Hiyori.

"Mencabut nyawanya? Apakah setelah dua bulan Yato akan meninggal?" tanya Hiyori.

"Ya, tetapi lain ceritanya ketika ia tidak menemukan gadis yang bisa membawa kembali ingatannya. Yato akan menjadi arwah penasaran dan tidak akan bisa kembali ke tubuh aslinya," jawab Yukine.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tubuh aslinya?" tanya Hiyori kembali.

"Tubuh aslinya akan tetap dianggap mati, walau sebenarnya Yato tidak mati. Tetapi, kalau Yato menemukan gadis itu. Yato akan mati dengan tenang," jawab Yukine, ia menghirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Hidup adalah pilihan. Walau pilihan itu sama-sama tidak enaknya, tetapi salah satu dari pilihan itu pasti mempunyai keuntungan. Dan untuk gadis itu, walau tidak dicari oleh Yato. Gadis itu akan menghampiri Yato dan membantunya untuk membangkitkan ingatannya kembali, walau harus merelakan seseorang yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya. Gadis itu adalah kau, Iki Hiyori."

"Aku? Tetapi, bagaimana caranya membangkitkan ingatan itu?" tanya Hiyori.

"Caranya aku tidak tahu, hanya kau saja yang tahu caranya. Aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu lagi. Gadis pembawa ingatan," Yukine menghilang dengan cepat seperti debu yang terbawa angin.

"….."(Hiyori diam seribu bahasa saat Yukine meninggalkannya bersama dengan Yato)

"Kau gadis pembawa ingatanku kembali bukan? Tolonglah aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku ingin mati dengan tenang. Hanya ini permintaanku yang terakhir, Hiyori-san." Ucap Yato memecah keheningan.

Hiyori tersenyum lalu berkata. "Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tetapi, pertama-tama kau harus memanggilku Hiyori. Tidak memakai –san, bagaimana? Seperti kau memanggilku dulu,"

"Baiklah,"

"Aku cukup kasihan melihat keadaan Yato, Yukine!" ucap seseorang yang memakai jubah panjang yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali telapak tangan, mulut, dan hidung.

"Anda tidak perlu kasihan padanya, tuanku. Aku sudah merancang scenario yang akan menghibur anda," ujar Yukine kepada tuannya,

"Lakukanlah sesukamu, Yukine. Aku memberi kebebasan kepadamu untuk kali ini saja, tetapi kebebasanmu ada jangka waktunya, yaitu dua bulan tepat disaat nyawa Yato diambil." Ucapnya lalu meminum segelas anggur sampai tandas, kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Aku sangat penasaran dengan akhir cerita ini….Yukine, kalau kau mau ke dapur tolong ambilkan botol anggur lagi ya~".

"Baik, tuanku," balas Yukine.

**~00000~**

"Yato, silahkan masuk." Hiyori mempersilahkan Yato masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"I…iya," Yato masuk kedalam rumah Hiyori dengan perasaan gugup.

"Yato, kau ingin meminum apa?" tanya Hiyori kepada Yato.

"Apa saja," jawab Yato seadanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membikinkan minuman kesukaanmu!" kata Hiyori lalu menghilang di balik tembok.

"Rumah ini seperti tidak asing bagiku, aku seperti pernah kemari. Tapi, kapan? Arghh….lagi-lagi kepalaku ini sakit, apakah mengingat sesuatu itu sangat dilarang?!" Yato mengerang kesakitan, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan berat.

"Yato, ini minumannya….Ah?! Yato? Kau kenapa?" Hiyori membawa nampan dengan tergesa-gesa lalu menaruhnya di meja, ia menghampiri Yato yang kesakitan. "Yato, ada apa? Hei..Yato..Yato…!"

(Yato Pov)

Suara ini…..kehangatan ini….wangi ini….. ini seperti familiar bagiku. Aku seperti pernah merasakan itu semua, tetapi kapan? Aku tidak mengingatnya, ini semua seperti bercampur menjadi satu lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Yato…Yato…Ya..to…_"

Aku mendengar suara itu lagi, suara lembut milik Iki Hiyori. Mengapa dia begitu perhatian padaku? Perasaan apa yang dimilikinya kepadaku?. Suara itu makin lama makin samar dan akhirnya menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

"_Dimana aku?_"

Aku menyadari kini aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap gulita, sendirian tanpa Hiyori. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Hiyori, seseorang yang sangat familiar di hatiku.

"_Hiyori!_"

Aku memanggil nama Hiyori, berharap dia membalasnya dengan suara lembutnya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari pendengaranku. Tak ada balasan sama sekali dari Hiyori, aku mulai khawatir. Aku berlari dan berlari kesegala penjuru ruangan ini, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku hanya menemukan kegelapan yang menakutkan disekitarku. Aku seorang diri tanpa siapapun disampingku, aku kesepian.

"_Yato! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Yato…hiks…hiks..hiks!_"

Suara itu! itu suara Hiyori yang berasal dari sebuah cahaya yang berada tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berlari ke arah cahaya putih itu, cahaya itu membawaku ke sebuah pemakaman. Hujan membasahi tubuhku dengan ganasnya, aku berjalan mendekati Hiyori yang sedang menunduk di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Yato'. Tunggu! Aku sudah meninggal, apakah ini masa depanku? Masa depan yang sangat mengenaskan yang harus dihadapi olehku dan Hiyori.

(Yato End Pov)

"Itu adalah batu nisanmu, Yato!" ucap Yukine yang tiba-tiba berada disebelah Yato sambil memegang payung berwarna hitam pekat.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Ternyata akhirnya seperti ini, aku mati dengan tenang dan meninggalkan Hiyori," kata Yato, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu ketika melihat Hiyori menangis dengan tersedu-sedu di depan batu nisannya sendiri. Mata ungunya tampak sekali membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Itu adalah takdir. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan inilah masa depan yang harus kau terima, Yato. Dua bulan kemudian kau sudah berada di pemakaman ini, dan Hiyori menangis seperti sekarang ini. Menyedihkan bukan?" kata Yukine diselingi senyum khas-nya.

"Aku tidak mau masa depan seperti ini! Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama Hiyori, aku ingin. Yukine, bukankah kau adalah utusan tuhan? Aku mohon ubahlah masa depanku!" ujar Yato.

"Kau memohon padaku? Demi apa kau berani memohon kepadaku? Manusia..manusia..kerjanya hanya memohon saja!" ejek Yukine.

Yato menarik jaket Yukine kasar hingga membuat payung yang ada digenggamannya terjatuh. "Aku memohon padamu, ubahlah masa depanku! Apapun persyaratannya akan aku terima dan aku akan menerima resiko apapun yang akan menimpaku! Aku mohon.." ucap Yato, mata birunya menatap dalam mata Yukine yang berwarna cokelat.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan cengkramanmu di jaketku?" tanya Yukine kepada Yato.

"M..maaf," Yato melepaskan cengkramannya pada jaket Yukine dan membiarkan Yukine mengambil payungnya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Yato, mengapa kau sangat ingin masa depanmu berubah?. Alasan hidup dengan Hiyori tidaklah cukup untuk membuatku mengabulkan permintaanmu!" kata Yukine sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Yato.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat ingin sekali mengubah masa depanku. Aku tidak tahan melihat Hiyori menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini…aku seperti pernah membuat Hiyori menangis seperti ini, tetapi aku tidak ingat kapan itu terjadi. Hati kecilku juga berkata untuk tidak meninggalkan Hiyori lagi," ujar Yato.

Yukine menyeringai. "Cukup menarik! Aku ingin memberi sebuah tantangan kepadamu, Yato! Kalau kau bisa membangkitkan ingatanmu kembali dalam jangka waktu dua minggu baik itu dengan bantuan Hiyori atau tidak, aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah kepadamu. Hadiahnya bukanlah hadiah biasa, tetapi sebuah hadiah istimewa yang akan membahagiakan siapapun!"

"Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu." tanpa pikir panjang Yato menyetujui tantangan yang diberikan Yukine padanya.

Yukine tersenyum. "Hanya dua minggu, lebih dari itu kau tidak bisa merubah masa depanmu. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Sampai bertemu kembali, tuan pemohon!" ucap Yukine lalu memetikkan jarinya, kemudian ia menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

Yato terdiam melihat Hiyori yang enggan beranjak dari makamnya, padahal hujan mulai makin deras ditambah angin yang cukup kencang. Tubuh Hiyori sudah basah kuyup oleh hujan, bibirnya mulai membiru karena kedinginan. Yato tidak tahan melihat keadaan Hiyori, saat hendak melangkah ke arah Hiyori. Tubuh Yato seperti terhisap ke belakang dan akhirnya Yato terseret ke lubang hitam dibelakangnya.

"Hiyori?!" teriak Yato, ia terbangun dari tidurnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Yato? Kau sudah siuman rupanya. Ini makanan, minuman, dan obatmu," ucap Hiyori diselingi senyuman hangatnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Yato pelan sembari duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Baiklah. Aku taruh di meja ini ya, kau bisa memakannya kapanpun kau mau. Kalau sudah mendingin kau bisa bilang padaku untuk menghangatkannya," ujar Hiyori.

"Hiyori…" Yato menarik Hiyori kedalam pelukannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku…aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu, jadi tetaplah disini. Aku mohon!" pinta Yato.

Muka Hiyori bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus. "Y…Yato," Hiyori menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah, aku akan disini sampai kau terlelap." Ucap Hiyori.

"Terima kasih," Yato menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur dipelukkan Hiyori.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dan berbicara padamu. Walau kau yang sekarang ini hanya roh-mu saja, tetapi aku percaya suatu saat nanti. Kau akan bangun dari masa koma, Yato," gumam Hiyori.

Dalam tidurnya Yato tersenyum lembut, entah itu karena perkataan Hiyori atau alasan lainnya. Tetapi, walau dalam tidurnya. Pasti Yato dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Benar-benar, gadis yang baik!" ucap seseorang berjubah itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Anda sedang apa, Bishamon-sama?" tanya seseorang yang memakai kacamata dan memakai pakaian yang sangat rapih.

"Oh…Kazuma. Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Bishamon sambil melepas jubahnya dan terlihatlah pakaiannya yang terlihat seperti pakaian dalam memakai jaket.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku disini mengunjungimu karena aku mendengar kalau kau sedang menyamar menjadi tuhan dan mempermainkan seorang anak manusia. Itu benar-benar kejam sekali!" jawab Kazuma.

"Dasar Yukine! Dia sangat lalai dalam menjaga keamanan rahasia, seharusnya jangan sampai Kazuma atau yang lainnya tahu! Jadi, mau apa kau kesini? Mengganggu kesenanganku?" tanya Bishamon dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tidak, aku hanya memperingatkanmu untuk tidak bermain-main. Karena kau akan dihukum oleh Tenjin-sama, dewa paling berkuasa yang bisa disebut tuhan sebenarnya." Jawab Kazuma.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kakek tua itu! sekarang kau pergilah dari hadapanku sebelum aku murka padamu!" perintah Bishamon.

Hiyori menidurkan Yato dikasurnya dengan lembut lalu menatap wajah damai Yato ketika tidur. Bibir tipis Hiyori mengukirkan senyum lembut, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan setetes air mata jatuh dari mata indahnya. Hiyori mengusap lembut air mata itu yang hendak jatuh dari wajahnya.

"Selamat tidur, Yato," ucap Hiyori lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, ia duduk di sofa dan mengambil sebuah buku yang bertuliskan 'Memories'.

Itu adalah sebuah buku yang berisi foto dan tulisannya bersama Yato, Hiyori dan Yato adalah sahabat sedari kecil yang tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun. Hiyori tersenyum lembut saat ia membalik halaman demi halaman yang membuat hatinya miris saat Yato mengatakan Ia tidak mengingat apapun, selain namanya. Itu berarti Yato telah melupakan kenangan penting bersamanya.

"Yato...aku akan berusaha membangkitkan ingatanmu kembali apapun yang terjadi!" tekad Hiyori, ia menguatkan hatinya untuk menolong Yato. "Aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk membantumu, Yato. Walau itu mengorbankan waktuku sendiri,"

Dari sebuah cermin besar, Yukine tersenyum lembut melihat tekad Hiyori yang besar. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah buku yang bertuliskan Book Of Destiny. Ia yang menulis takdir seseorang, tetapi dia juga akan penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Karena bisa saja, takdir yang dituliskannya bisa berubah kapan saja tanpa disadarinya.

"Aku menunggu perubahannya, Hiyori...Yato," ucap Yukine diselingi senyum khas-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!<strong>

**makasih udah ngebaca ceritaku ini, ditunggu chap selanjutnya yawh!**

**jangan lupa reviewsnya ya... karena dengan reviews kalian aku bisa mengetahui reaksi kalian atas ceritaku.**

**untuk cerita selanjutnya mungkin aku bakalan bikin cerita Real Love Story.**

**jadi tunggu aja yaaa...**

**See you at the next love story!**


End file.
